Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program and an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a technique that analyzes a user's preference and provides information based on the analysis result to the user thereby to provide user-desired information. Further, in recent years, there has been developed a technique that selects information such as advertisement to be provided to a user and provides the selected information to the user based on the information on the user such as information (such as information indicating a machine type) on a kind of a user's information processing apparatus or information indicating a user-present area.
There are listed, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-15595 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-207153 as a technique that provides information based on an analysis result of a user's preference.